Financial services companies may be at a constant need of updating their clients database in order to adjust their product offerings accordingly. An old, outdated or invalid entry in a client database may cause confusion and result in an inefficient use of time when trying to reach clients for offering products or services according to their constantly changing or evolving needs.
With some client databases reaching the millions of entries, financial services companies often face the challenge of using the appropriate mediums and resources for updating their client databases.
] For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for systems and methods that collect information from clients to update their profiles, and use the updated client profiles for assisting the forecasting or assessment of client needs.